Since When Did Single Get So Good?
by fame-and-war-girl
Summary: While Vee watches her bff Nora cosy up with Patch, she is heartbroken over the fact that yet AGAIN she has been used-and-bruised as she was kicked off the love train by Patch's crazy friend Rixon. She is sick and tired of being played - going solo it is. But she's sent on random blind dates by Nora - until she is saved by someone who could turn out even darker than Patch...


I stepped out into the sunshine with sunnies on my head and a smile plastered on my face. It would be a toughie, but I was pretty sure I could rock the I'm-over-you act, one step up from I'll-pretend-we're-friends. Not that it was my style to prepare to run into exes – hump 'em and dump 'em was pretty much my motto, but something about Rixon had been different. Normally if you had even mentioned 'date', and 'friend of Patch's' in the same sentence I would have run a mile. Well, if I ran that is.

But nope, Patch had done pretty good setting me up with his friend. Rixon was tall – but not towering beasts like a few previous hook-ups I could mention – with inky hair and smooth pale skin. He was almost other worldly. Until that Irish accent whipped you up… No, Vee, concentrate!

So instead of reminding myself of Rixon's yumminess, I grabbed my tote from the Neon and slammed the door shut with my hip, bracing myself for the unavoidable pity fest that was too await me.

Negotiating my way through the parking that made mine look good, I whipped my latest phone out of my bag and texted my girl-date.

WHRE R U? I typed, checking for bumpers and wing mirrors to avoid.

My phone pinged with a reply instantly. BACK BOOTH ON THE LEFT.

I sighed inwardly. Didn't get any further away from civilization that the back booths on the left. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Less people to jump into the pity party, I guessed.

When I reached the door, I paused. _I could just go home_, I told myself, _Nora wouldn't care that much – Patch could get off work and keep her company. But that would make me a total bitch. Urgh._

My stomach growled at that moment and made my mind up for me. I squeezed the door handle tightly for luck and forced my legs to take the steps towards the counter attendant stood ahead.

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked chirpily.

"My party already arrived. Under Nora Grey," I replied. She glanced at me sideways as she grabbed menus.

"Sure, right this way," and motioned for me to follow.

My bag knocked into four people as I squeezed past in a hurry to keep up with the girl that must have been made up of a combination of skin and air as she weaved in and out of the tables like nobody's business.

"Here you go!" she declared when we finally reached the booth. Stupid booths on the back left.

"Would you like a drink?" She handed me a menu and beamed.

"No, I've got it covered." Nora slid a virgin strawberry daiquiri towards me. Our usual beverage at Borderline.

"I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes," she flashed anther mega-watt smile and bustled back to where she came, her skinny ass sliding between tightly packed tables with ease.

"Stupid skinny ass," I muttered under my breath.

Nora raised an eyebrow. "Vee," she warned.

I sighed dejectedly. I missed the Nora that would have giggled and said something worse. As surprising as it sounded, Patch had turned her tame.

After a beat of silence, Nora opened her mouth. "How are you doing, Vee?" A slight frown puckered her face and her eyes said 'concerned'. Pity party commence.

"No different to the last time you saw me," I replied. I cracked open the menu, even though it would be forever tattooed on my heart. Instead of reading it, I used it as a shield.

"Forgotten the menu? I swear two weeks ago you were boasting you had it memorised and could order from anywhere," Nora mused.

I poked my head over the top and stuck out my tongue. When she returned the gesture, I leant forward and smacked on the head the menu. Her shocked face made me laugh for the first time in a week. It felt good… and sad. The last time I'd laughed like that, Rixon had tripped over on the beach and fallen face first into the sand. The memory made me smile and want to barf at the same time.


End file.
